


Bring your siblings to work day with the G8

by canary1212



Series: Cracky oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also Blackmail, But Still Crack, Canada is Vinland, Crack, Drugged Sugar Cookies, Germany is HRE, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Italy and France (respectively) are both surprised at this fact, M/M, Prussia gets lonely sometimes, Romano is mysteriously absent, Say It Ain't So, Secrets, Siblings, States and Provinces, fluffy crack, weezer, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary1212/pseuds/canary1212
Summary: Prussia blackmails everyone into bringing a sibling to G8(because he wanted to be there[he got lonely and felt unimportant]), and everybody brings a guest. However, Canada's sibling was rather... Unexpected.





	Bring your siblings to work day with the G8

England glared at the letter in his hand. Prussia said bring a sibling to G8 or have his secrets revealed. What England wasn't aware of, was a certain Scotsman looking over his shoulder as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"So, a sibling, huh?" said a voice next to his ear.

"Yup." England answered, used to Scotland's shenanigans.

"Well then, I'll go with you."

"Why you, you git?"

"Would you prefer having a frog, an American, and an Irishman fightin' ya all at the same time?"

"And you wouldn't?"

"Good point, but the most I'd do is glare and get drunk at least." Scotland said. England sighed in defeat.

"Fine," England said. "I'll go tell Prussia that I'm bringing you so that he doesn't even consider it."

"Great. Now, what deep, dark secret is my little brother hiding?"

"I'm not telling you, you git!"

 

"Hey Ukraine? Are you available on Wednesday next week? I have to bring a sibling to the G8 meeting or Prussia will tell the rest of the world about when I was little and you told me that they would obey my command if I showed them my breasts. I don't want to explain to over 200 others that I understand that I am a man and don't have breasts. Even if I do realize that." Russia could hear his sister trying not to laugh as she responded.

"No, I am sorry. I will be very busy that day."

"Oh, okay."

Wait. Russia realized that he had to take Belarus then. It's not that he didn't love her, she just scared him. A lot. He took a deep breath and called for her.

"Belarus! Can you come with me to the G8 meeting next week?"

She ran in and hugged him.

"Of course, Brother."

 

France knew immediately who to bring and called her.

"Monaco, I need you to come with me to the meeting next week."

"Why?"

"My darkest secrets will be revealed by Prussia if I don't bring a sibling."

"... Okay. I'll come."

"... I was expecting more of a fight out of yo-" He was cut off by the dial tone.

"What is she planning?"

 

The North Italian was running around his house, looking for one of his Brothers when Seborga walked in.

"Fratellino!!!~ I need you to come with me to the G8 meeting!"

"Okay then, Fratello. I will come with you."

"Grazie!"

 

Japan was reading a letter in his hand when Hong Kong walked in.

"What are you reading?" the younger one asked.

"A letter." Japan responded. "I need a sibling to come to the G8 meeting on Wednesday. Do you wish to accompany me?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do anyways."

"ありがと."

 

America was pacing around his living room. It was 3 in the morning, so all 51 of his children were asleep. Who would he bring? He considered Canada, but he was going anyways. His only other real option was Mexico. Now, that wouldn't normally be a problem, but tensions were running high between them, especially with his new president. He took several deep breaths and dialed her number.

"What do you want?"

"Um..." he responded. "I need you to come to the G8 meeting with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll make you a taco...?"

"No."

"If you don't I will tell all of South America about the drugged sugar cookies."

"You wouldn't."

"I can and I will." a pause.

"FINE! I'll come with you!"

"Great! Thanks!" America yelled into the phone before he hung up.

 

As Canada tucked in Newfoundland and Labrador, he heard his doorbell ring. He went downstairs and picked up the letter that was on his doorstep and opened it. Canada held the letter in his shaking hands. Prussia wouldn't dare. Nobody would do this to their lover. But, to be on the safe side, Canada was going to bring one of his brothers. But who? America would be going anyways, so that wouldn't work... He punched a number into the phone near him.

"Hello?"

 

*timeskip*

 

The meeting was... Different. France was looking at Monaco suspiciously, Russia was actually NOT flinching away from his younger sister, England was having a civilized conversation with Scotland, Mexico was interacting with America kindly and so on. Everybody except two people were there, but only America and Prussia remembered who was missing. All everybody else knew was that there were currently 14 out of 16 people in the room. America was wondering who Canada would bring.

The door opened and in came... America? But America was already here! Oh, it's Canada. Who did he bring in? Wait... Sense when were these two related, let alone siblings?

"Mathieu, why did you drag in Iceland?" Yelled France.

"Norway was busy." He responded.

"Birdie, how are you two siblings?" Asked Prussia.

"Actually," Canada started. "The Nordics were the first to find me. That was about 500 years before you did, Papa."

"Quoi!?"

Iceland just calmly sat down and watched his younger brother argue with France. Hong Kong walked over and sat next to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek while Monaco shared some rather private information about France as the two Italians listened. All in all, the most productive meeting in terms of finding out people's lineage, and about France's secrets.

"FRANCE WAS UNABLE TO KILL THE HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE AND NOW HE'S GERMANY!?!?" yelled an Italian accent.

"Wait, what?" asked Germany, before being tackled by North Italy.

"TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!"

"I... I don't know..."

And so, France's secret was revealed, and Germany discovered that he was an amnesiac Holy Rome. Meanwhile, America had Weezer's "Say It Ain't So" on repeat for the whole meeting.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Japan is saying "Thank you"
> 
> ...
> 
> At least, I think he is... I wrote this a long time ago.


End file.
